Kicking
by Nightglider124
Summary: Based on the recent DCAU movie: The Judas Contract. It's been some time since Dick and Kory chose to further their relationship by moving in together and now, they've made the choice to further it a little more. ONESHOT. Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** _Based off the absolute adorableness that was Dickkory in the recent The Judas Contract._

 _Purely shipper trash wishful thinking, this story because that's what I am. Shipper traaash._

 **Disclaimer:** _The Judas Contract and characters of this story all belong to DC Comics._

* * *

Kory hummed a tune in her throat whilst chewing the food before her. Flavours mingled in her mouth and lit up her taste buds like wildfire. She looked up at her _chef_ as he leaned against he opposite counter with his mug of coffee brushing his lips.

He was watching her with the softest expression etched upon his features. He was calm, simply awaiting her verdict.

"It's decided, Dick. You can cook us something every time considering my own lack of skills. This was amazing!" Kory gushed, finishing the last bite of her dinner.

She heard the faint sound of the TV; keeping it on for background noise and not actually paying much attention to it. Kory released a content sigh and pushed her now empty plate forward, allowing her lover to pick it up and place it in the dishwasher.

He had truly done a wondrous job of cooking them a meal tonight. It was tender teriyaki chicken strips atop of soy sauce mixed rice and a side helping of freshly steamed vegetables. Simple but oh _so_ tasty!

Dick grinned and placed his mug down on the counter, "Glad to be of service, babe."

Pushing himself away from the edge of the counter he had been leaning against, he wandered around to her where she sat on a stool. She kept her eyes trained on him as he moved towards her.

He reached out and turned her around to face him and the warmth of his smile increased tenfold. There was a soothing flicker in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"You're getting so big..." He murmured, rubbing a hand against her protruding belly; the baby bump very noticeable by now.

Kory giggled, touching his hand that was in contact with her stomach. 6 months pregnant and warrior Princess or not, she was feeling the effects of it. She was feeling more sluggish and was hit with waves of aching muscles and tenderness around her abdomen where the baby would roll and move around.

Dick moved to stand between his girl's legs, cupping her face with both hands and dropping a kiss against the tip of her nose.

"How're you feeling today?" He asked,

She shrugged, a gesture she had developed from her extensive time on Earth.

"I am... alright. I did manage to nap for a short time this afternoon."

He nodded, brushing some of her auburn hair behind her ear. Dick would have liked to be there for her every single day but, since she had begun to show, they had discussed it at length that she would be pulled from active duty within the Titans; momentarily handing leadership back over to him.

It was a temporary thing. He informed the team and her that he had no intention of taking back the position permanently and that it was merely because of his experience before Kory; back to his Robin days that he was the stand in leader.

So, it was hard. They weren't together as much as they wanted to be during this time which was what made moments like these so _very_ special. He was doing his best to juggle and she deeply appreciated that; she knew how time consuming it was at the tower, between chasing leads and training the Titans for future missions.

Dick nodded to her, "Good."

With that, his hands slipped and splayed against the back of her thighs and he hoisted her up, being careful of the bump between them.

Kory giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my Princess somewhere comfier than a kitchen stool." He murmured, making his way over to the sofa; a short distance considering their open plan apartment they had been living in together for some years now.

He quirked a smile and puffed, "Wow, babe, you sure have put on weight..."

Kory narrowed her eyes at him and whacked his shoulder playfully, "You brat! It is the baby."

Dick smirked, "If you say so."

She shook her head but smiled nonetheless. As they reached the edge of the sofa, he lowered her down carefully before simply dropping her down with a thump.

Kory gasped and her eyes widened.

Dick's heart plummeted, immediately going on the assumption he had dropped her in a certain way that had hurt her or worse, the baby, "Kory... wh-what... I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

She slowly smiled up at his concerned face, "That is not it, my love."

He lifted a dark eyebrow but she simply reached out for his hand and pushed her shirt up just enough to reveal her swollen belly, very faint stretch marks around her hips. As soon as his fingers brushed her warm skin, he gulped and crouched down.

His palm was pressed against her tummy and he waited, wondering why-

That's when he felt it and his heart practically burst in excitement. No way had his little baby just kicked.

Dick's grin consumed him and there was a glow around him; that swell of pride and joy over their baby kicking.

It had seemed for a long time that they wouldn't get any such movement out of their unborn child. They had tried not to be worried, reassured that some babies don't kick as much as others. But, they both, deep down, wanted some kicking to start up.

Apparently, that day had come.

"It appears she's stretching her legs a little." Kory sighed in content, snuggling her back into the cushion behind her.

"This is... whoa..." He muttered, still a little shocked that his baby was kicking away inside of Kory. It was surreal to say the least.

"She has been doing it a lot today..." Kory murmured, running her fingers through his jet black hair as he touched and connected as much as he could with their baby.

Dick snapped his head up to look at her, a pout fixed on his face, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kory smiled, eyes on her belly, "I wished for her to do it whilst you were home. I wanted her to identify her father."

He smiled at her in such a loving way, Kory felt her heart skip a beat. He never failed to make her feel quite like that. _Ever_.

Lowering his head, he pressed tiny kisses all over her stomach and hummed a little tune to entice the baby to keep kicking her tiny little legs. He was in awe of the flexes against Kory's belly, trying to comprehend that their baby girl was aware of not only who they were but that they were _there_. It was incredible.

Kory closed her eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the peace around them. Their kind of lifestyle was far from easy and it truly was calming to have this time together.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Kory had all but fallen asleep whilst Dick hummed a lullaby to soothe and generally communicate with his baby. He had shifted, sitting on the other side of the sofa with her legs over his, hands never leaving her belly.

Suddenly, the sound of the doorbell rang out and Kory jolted, turning to get up and answer it, only to be stopped by Dick.

"Leave it." He mumbled, eyes on her stomach,

"But-"

"It's just Damian. He's coming over to talk strategy."

"Grayson! Open the door already!" An irritated voice yelled through the barrier of the door,

Dick rolled his eyes, "Use your key, Damian! That's why I gave it to you!" He shouted back, a tiny smirk playing on his lips.

After a brief grumble and a shift of movement, the lock rattled and Damian stepped in, scowling.

"Why ask me to visit if I have to use the key you gave me anyway?" He grumbled, closing the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

Damian wandered over to them, his expression softening ever so slightly. He nodded to Kory, "Starfire. How is your pregnancy developing?"

She gave him a small smile, "It is going well, thank you, Damian."

He offered her a small smile which changed to a glare as he looked down at Dick who was indifferent to Damian's appearance, still transfixed on Kory's bump.

"Grayson, what _are_ you staring at? You are aware she is pregnant. Correct?" His tone was somewhat mocking but without a harsh undertone that used to be there.

Dick shot him a look and opened his mouth to retort but Kory stopped him, gently pushing his hands off of her. She turned and looked at Damian who raised an eyebrow at her warm expression.

Lifting a hand, she beckoned him closer which he hesitantly did so, dropping his arms from his chest, question written all over his face.

Kory merely smiled. Being in a team with Damian over the years, the two had managed to form a somewhat friendship; as much as anyone could with the current boy wonder, anyway. There was trust and respect between them and Kory had grown comfortable enough to know her boundaries around him.

He blinked as he stared at her stomach, curious of her intentions.

She reached out and took Damian's hand, causing him to briefly tense up. She brought his hand to her stomach and he waited a moment before speaking,

"Starfire-"

"Shh... you wished to know what was captivating Dick so much. I am showing you."

His eyes widened as he suddenly received a hard kick, directly under his hand. Damian had to fight not to sit back in shock. His eyes drifted to Kory for a brief moment and his expression considerably softened.

Dick watched with a small smile; it wasn't often that Damian loosened up enough to be so comfortable with them but every now and then; he surprised them.

Wordlessly, Damian sat on the floor and kept his hand on her.

"Strange..." He murmured, even though his eyes practically sparkled with interest, "she's quite the active kicker."

Dick puffed up proudly and grinned, "That's _my_ girl. Kicking like there's no tomorrow."

Damian rolled his eyes and smirked, "Hopefully she doesn't inherit everything; like your irritating nature."

"Hey!"

Kory giggled whilst Damian simply smirked and kept his hand on her belly, just waiting for more kicks.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This was also kinda inspired by feeling my little niece or nephew kick for the first time the other day. It's such a weird experience._

 _Had to get my Mar'i in there somewhere and we all need more domestic dickkory with Damian bc he is totes their makeshift child. You just **know** he'd be jealous when Mar'i finally does arrive._


End file.
